DEGRASSI: Love, War, and Drama
by ScarletxRavenxPhoenix
Summary: High school isn't a walk in a park. Things aren't what they seem. Follow the Degrassi characters and see how they will survive. *DON'T OWN DEGRASSI*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi people! :) I'm working on a new story and I want to know what you all think of it. This chapter is caps of what will happen and I want you all to determine whether I should finish it or not. For those of you who's reading my other stories - I will finish them. Just not at the moment. I have writers block - really bad.**

**This story is going to be focusing on the Degrassi characters - such as Eli, Clare, Alli, Dave, Drew, Katie, Bianca, Tristian, Tori, Zig, Maya, Cam, Dallas, Jake, Fiona, Imogen, Luke, Jenna, and Becky. It's about them going through heart-breaks, drama, finding new love interests, moving on, friendships, sweet love, and drama. Uh oh! Did I mention there will be a pregnancy?**

**Summary: High school isn't a walk in a park. Things aren't what they seem. Follow the Degrassi characters and see how they will survive.**

**Rated: T for Teen.**

* * *

_Degrassi. The school filled with love, drama, and heartbreaks. _

_*Alli walking down the halls. Bumps into Mike Dallas.*_

"Oops, sorry."

"It's cool."

_*Dallas smirks and walks away*_

.

_*Katie is at Marisol's house, in tears.*_

"Mare, I can't do this. What will Jake say? What will people think of me?"

_*Marisol holds Katie while she cries.*_

.

_*Tristian walks into The Dot and smiles. He sees Dave and walks over to him.*_

"Dave. I'm so glad that you met me here."

"No problem. What's up?"

"I have something to tell you."

.

_*Becky standing in the halls - talking to Adam who is on the verge of tears.*_

"Can't you see, Adam!? We're not meant to be! Two girls-"

"I'm not a girl, Becky!"

"You are. You're just confused."

_*Becky sighs and walks away from a crying Adam.*_

.

_*Clare is standing in front of Eli - unbuttoning her blouse.*_

"Clare what are you-"

"Eli. I want this. I love you and I want to be with you."

_*Clare takes a step towards Eli and begans kissing him.*_

.

_*Hockey team in the locker room.*_

"Dallas, you shouldn't be messing with that Alli. She's bad news plus she's friends with Clare."

"You know the only reason I'm chasing the ladies."

_*Dallas high-fives Owen*_

.

_*Cam knocks on Maya door*_

"OK, Cam you can do this."

_*Cam knocks on Maya door - Maya answers*_

"Maya I have something to - Zig?"

.

_*Jenna is sitting on Becky's couch - waiting for her to come down the steps. Luke comes down and sits next to her.*_

"Get away from me, Luke."

"Jenna, let's talk - please. I'm sorry and I think I wanna give you a chance."

_*Luke leans in to kiss Jenna.*_

_._

_*Becky and Jenna in the parkinglot*_

"I told you to stay away from him! We're no longer friends Jenna Middleton."

._"_

_*Tori smacks Zig's face.*_

"I can't believe you cheated - and with Maya?!"

.

_*Fiona and Imogen at Fiona's condo - kissing.*_

"I love you."

"I think I should leave."

"What? Why?"

"We're moving to fast!"

_*Imogen walks out.*_

.

_*Katie and Jake in Jake's truck*_

"Jake - I have something I need to tell you."

"Yes?"

"I'm pregnant. And there's something else."

* * *

**I know it was longer than the original promos, but I just wanted to fill you in on what you should expect. Please, read and review. Tell me if I should continue. K? Thanks. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate it.**

**Now, about this chapter. It'll be focusing on Katie and Jenna mainly. It'll be a few other parts from everyone else, but it'll mainly be about those two. As you know, Katie is pregnant and there's more. Jenna is messing with the forbidden fruit-Luke. Her and Becky friendship will fall off. Enough said. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Summary: High school isn't a walk in a park. Things aren't what they seem. Follow the Degrassi characters and see how they will survive.**

**Rated: T for Teen.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: A Cry for Help_

Katie stared at the test in front of her. She impatiently waited for the answer. Marisol grabbed her hand, letting her know that she was there for her. Katie tried to force a smile on her face, but it fell instantly. She snatched the pregnancy test off the sink and read it. _Two pink lines. _Tears streamed down her pale face. Marisol wrapped her arms around Katie and let her cry into her chest.

Her world was crashing down. Her senior year was supposed to be the greatest year of her life. Now she was losing everything and she had a baby on the way. She already had to deal with rehab and losing her boyfriend to a skank. What would people think of her? What would her parents say?

Marisol grabbed Katie's hand and led her out of the bathroom. They walked to Marisol's room and took a seat on the bed. She didn't know what to say to her best friend. She would never expected her to be so careless and end up pregnant. She imagined Katie still being the president and the captain of the news paper. Marisol didn't imagine Katie taking drugs, going to rehab, and losing her virginity to the two-timed cheater. She thought Katie was better than that. She looked up to her best friend once upon of time. Katie was everything Marisol wanted to be. She was smart, popular, and people liked her. She also had Drew - something Marisol once wanted. She didn't know what it was about Drew that made her jeopordize her friendship with Katie. Marisol's just glad that her and Katie worked out their differences and came back friends.

So, as a friend, Marisol had to help Katie out. She had to comfort her and make sure she was stress free, just incase she wanted to keep the baby.

"You have to tell Jake. He has every right to know that he's going to be a father."

"Mare, I can't do this. What will Jake say? What will people think of me?" Katie cried.

"Forget what others will say, you need to focus on Jake. You weren't intimate with everyone else-only Jake. Besides you and this baby, Jake matters. I know it's going to be hard to walk through the school with a baby bump. Jenna went through it-so can you."

"Jenna also gave her baby up for adoption and her boyfriend was cheating on her. I don't want Jake and I to be like that."

"Don't worry, I won't mess with Jake," Marisol said, trying lighten up the mood.

Katie smiled and softly hit Marisol's arm. "Yeah _home wrecker_."

"Hey! I couldn't help it at the time. I was young and careless. Now I have Mo so things are great. But, enough about me. You need to stop stressing. It isn't good for the baby and for you. Now you'll have to think about two people. You can't just think of yourself anymore."

"I know."

"Imagine the look on Drew's face when he finds out that you're having Jake's baby!" Marisol squealed.

_Drew_.

.

Jenna was just waking up. She looked around at her surroundings and sighed. This is what she's going to call home. Living with Alli was fun, but it had it's bad moments. Alli parents practically hate her. She wasn't little miss 'perfect' like they thought Alli was.

She was nothing like Alli. She was Jenna and she wanted it to stay that way. Sure, she had a baby and gave it up for adoption. Giving up Ty was very hard. It was the hardest thing Jenna ever had to do. She knew it was for the best though. She knew she had to get her education and that Ty deserved a better home. He didn't deserve to be with screaming parents like her and K.C.

Her and K.C did have their ups and downs. He had cheated on her with Marisol. Jenna thought her world was crashing when she found out. Hitting him with a guitar was wrong, but she felt at the time he deserved it. How could her cheat on her when he had a child at home? How could he kiss another female's lips? Then Jenna realized this was highschool, nothing lasted for ever.

She got out of bed and decided to take a shower. Since Alli was busy getting her grades up for college and Clare was too busy with Eli, she decided that she was going to hang out with Becky.

At first, Becky was her idea of her friend. Then things changed once she got to know her. Becky was sweet and bubbly. Something Jenna once was. That's why she liked her.

Jenna turned on the shower and stripped out of her pajamas. She made sure the water was right before stepping in. She let out a sigh of relief as the warm water hit her body.

She felt relaxed.

She rinsed her hair and rinsed the soap off her body before turning off the shower. She stepped out and wrapped her towel around her. Jenna hurridley walked back into Alli's room before anyone caught her in a towel.

Sighing, Jenna closed the door and got out the clothes she was going to wear today. Once she was done, she blow-dried her hair and put on her shoes. She grabbed her phone to text Becky, letting her know she was on her way over.

Jenna ran down the steps and saw Alli in the kitchen with her mother. Jenna nervously walked in the kitchen, causing Alli and her mother's head to look up at her. A nervous smile came across Jenna's face.

"You're up late, again," Mrs. Bandhari said.

"Mom, give her a break," Alli groaned. "She's been through a lot, already."

"Well, maybe if she didn't open her legs she wouldn't be in this situation."

"Mom!" Alli screeched.

Jenna was about to go off on Mrs. Bandhari, but she changed her mind. She didn't want to be out on the streets. She had no one else to turn to. She sighed and moved the strands of her hair out her face.

"It's fine, Alli. I-I'm gonna go to Becky's for a while. I'll see you later," she said, exiting the kitchen.

Alli shot her mother a evil glare. She couldn't believe her mom just said that to her best friend. She couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Alliah, don't give me that look!"

"You had no right saying that," Alli said, walking out of the kitchen.

Mrs. Bandhari sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

.

Jenna sighed in relief once she reached Becky's house. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. When they did, Jenna smiled.

"Hi Reverend Baker."

"Hello Jenna. Come on in. Becky is getting ready, she'll be down in a moment," he said, exiting the house.

Jenna walked over to the couch and took a seat. She began to pick the polish that was on her nails.

She was upset.

Mrs. Bandhari really did hurt her. She made her feel like she was a slut. The bad thing about it was, she only had sex with K.C. She never expected for him to get her pregnant. She didn't plan for any of this to happen.

Luke walked down the steps and saw Jenna sitting on the couch. He smirked and walked over to her - taking a seat on the couch.

"Get away from me, Luke."

"Jenna, let's talk - please. I'm sorry and I think I wana give you a chance."

Jenna couldn't believe the nerve of this boy! First he didn't want to be with her, now he's _suddenly _taking interest. Jenna scoffed and turned away from him. She heard him sigh. Jenna turned back to him and saw that he was still staring at her.

Before Jenna could speak, Luke's lips came crashing on hers. She tired to push him off, but gave up and let him kiss her.

This was wrong. This was so wrong. Her best friend was right upstairs. She told her she'll stay away from Luke. She _promised_ she'll stay away from Luke.

"I cannot believe you," a familar voice said.

Oh God. Becky caught them.

.

Katie called Jake and told him to get her from Marisol's house. Now, both of them were sitting in Jake's truck. Katie was shaking. Sweat had formed on her face. She was scared - terrified.

It was now or never. "Jake - I have something to tell you," she whispered.

"Yes?"

"I'm pregnant. And there's something else."

She watched Jake's face go into shock. He couldn't believe he was going to be a father. This was something he had not planned. He planned on graduating from high school and leaving Degrassi behind.

He looked at Katie and said, "What's the something else?"

"I-I- It might be Drew's baby."

_-To Be Continued-_


End file.
